


Walk away

by vampyrjavel



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad, damnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:25:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2643224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampyrjavel/pseuds/vampyrjavel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He looked good like this. Among the people. The normal life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Short stuff.

I watched him make his way up the street. Heard the sound of the flask he had tied to the wheelchair. The sun was shining. He looked good like this. Among the people. The normal life.

I heard Hunnigans voice in my ear "Do you want to talk to him Leon? I could lose track of you for a little bit". It was so tempting. Would be so easy to just take a couple of steps. Walk up to him. Instead I heard myself say no. 

Forcing myself to walk down the street. Walk away. To not shatter his life. This new life he was starting. My never ending work had no place in that.  
"Leon I have your pick up point, ETA in 10 min"   
Story of my life....


	2. Make it home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He glanced down the street. A word caught on his lips. Heart beating a little faster.

He didn´t think he would ever manage to smile again. Not after all he lost. Not after what he found,and lost again. In the most unthinkable place. It standing on a knifes edge. Cutting lose feelings he didn´t think he still had in him. 

He paused in the street. Letting the sun and sounds around drown him. If all the people he lost were watching over him. He would give them all he couldn´t do before. Give them a tomorrow. Give them this sun. All these laughters and smiles.

He started to make his way up the hill again. Comforted by the sound of the flask tied to his wheelchair. The sound pushing him forward.

He glanced down the street. A word caught on his lips. Heart beating a little faster.  
"American..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short stuff. Never wrote any fanfic stuff and never this pairing. Tho I love em to bits.  
> Listened to this while I wrote. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JKYwQPkFhMM
> 
> And I forgot to write that I welcome criticism to help me get better at writing :)


	3. Carry home with you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why had he saved the bullet? A reminder of the price he told himself

The hotel room bathed in the morning light. Showing a man lying on his back in bed. Hand held up against the light. A single bullet held between thumb and index finger. He closed his eyes. The sound of the pistol firing. The smell of blood. Pay the price. Saving people always seemed to have one. 

Why had he saved the bullet? A reminder of the price he told himself. A reminder he carried with him where ever he went. 

He rolled onto his side. Placed the bullet in front of him where he could look at it. Realizing he wanted it to turn into a face. A face with a smile. Turn into the person who´s blood was on it. 

Buddy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This kept playing out in my head last night. Keeping me from sleeping XP  
> These two just keeping running around inside my head at the moment.


End file.
